Maken Persona: Beyond the Limit
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: Haise Igarashi just moved to Japan in Tenbi to start his new school year due to a recent event, which resulted in him leaving his home town to live with his uncle. As a normal person stuck in a place full of super-powered people, who can literally crush him along with mysterious entities and powerful villains, how will he survive? And these strange girls, too?


**I don't own the Persona Series or Maken-Ki...**

 **Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!**

Inside a flying airplane quietly sat a sixteen year old with gray eyes and untamed brown hair that was slightly spiky, staring out the window seeing nothing but the clouds that seemed to go on forever. He sighed before slumping back against his seat, looking up at the ceiling wondering how long this flight will last. It had already been a little over twelve hours since he boarded this flight heading over to his destination, which is by the way another country known as Japan.

For his appearance he didn't seem like much, just an ordinary guy who seemed to be pretty tall for his age standing around five foot ten, with a lean build too. He wore a black coat with brown buttons along with a long sleeved brown shirt underneath, black scarf around his neck, brown gloves, black pants, and a pair of brown boots. Most would consider his choice of clothing to be rather awkward since he is well bundled up for the cold weather, which is not true since every passenger isn't dressed in that sort of way.

It didn't seem to matter to him if he was cold, hot, or overly heated since he appears to be okay from a perspective point of view.

" _I wonder when this flight is going to land?"_ he wondered in thought. _"I seriously have to stretch right now."_ That's when the pilot's announcement came on.

- _Attention all passengers, we will be arriving in Japan in roughly fifteen minutes. Please be sure to grab all personal belongings, as for the planes and stations will not be held responsible for lost items. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of the flight…-_

" _Fifteen minutes, huh? Doesn't sound too bad."_ a yawn escaped his lips, and then a heavy sensation weighed upon his eyes as he stared to fall asleep.

* * *

It wasn't too long before he opened his eyes again only to find himself inside some weird room, which seemed to be the inside of church temple from what he could tell. Everything seemed to be colored blue with some exception of white a little. Above his head there were lamps that had really dim lighting, almost giving him the feeling that he was being interrogated despite the fact he was inside a temple. He sat in a wooden chair with some soft cushion on it, and there seemed to be a sword beside him too. That kind of threw him off edge a little bit, but he didn't show it in the slightest.

He was not alone inside this room as there were two other people with him. One is a bald old man wearing a black suit with gray hair on his sides, pointy ears like an elf, a strange long nose that should be humanly impossible to have, and his eyes were bulged out that he can even see the older man's blood veins in them. The older man's face kind of creeped him out a bit, since he looks like someone who should be in a mental asylum or deranged serial killer in a high state security prison.

Besides the old man is an attractive woman with a slender figure. She has long, flowing red hair with bangs parted down the middle and purple eyes that seemed somewhat emotionless. She wore a white kimono with red accents, a red sash around her waist, and a pair of sandals. In her hand she carried a tray that has a deck of tarot cards.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." the old man greeted. "My name is Igor. And I will be your guide from this day forth, for the harsh destiny that awaits you."

The brown haired young man blinked as he continued to listen to what Igor had to say. He was actually wondering if all of this was some weird dream, and that his psyche must have been exposed to something weird that his own imagination would manifest something like this. Moreover, does that mean he has to make another flight appointment if he discovers that he's still at home?

"Do not worry. You are fast asleep in the real world. This place exists between mind and reality. Only those who are bounded by a contract may enter this room." Igor explained as he realized something. "Ah yes, please allow me to introduce you to my assistant, Ilar…"

"Yes. I am very pleased to meet you indeed. And like the master here, I will also be assisting you throughout your journey as well." Ilar simply said. "I shall look forward to working with you.""

And as will I." Igor nodded. "Well now, our time together is running rather short. But that is alright, for we will meet again. Until then, I wish you the best of luck."

And that's when everything went blank.

* * *

"Hey! Hey wake up already, will ya!" his eyes flickered open, awakening to the sight of a man who lightly shook him. "How long are you going to sleep? We're already here."

"Huh?" he rubbed his eyes before staring at the man, who furrowed a brow at him. "Oh, we landed right? Sorry about that." Standing up from his seat, reaching for his bag placing it over his shoulder he looked at the man who helped him. "Thank you very much, sir."

"Ah whatever…just make sure you get off this plane before it takes off and heads back to where it came from, alright?" advised the man and he nodded.

Soon he walked out of the plane and into the airport. He stood by one of the appointment desks waiting for someone to approach him or look for someone that would be holding a sign with his name written on it. Supposedly he has a family member out here in Japan who has been expecting for quite some time now. But, he has no idea who this person is or what they're even like. He only knows this person is his uncle from his dad's side of the family.

Three minutes have passed by and he noticed that someone had just entered the airport, holding up a sign with the name "Haise Igarashi" written on it. That was his name written on that board, and the man holding it must be his uncle, a long distant relative who he hardly knows.

He seemed to be in his late twenties reaching his early thirties or so from what he can tell so far. He has spiky orange hair, light green eyes, a trimmed goatee, has two thin scars on his right cheek, and wore a white headband with a blue cross design. He simply wore a pair of brown pants, white shirt, and a black jacket.

The spiky orange haired man seemed to have taken notice of Haise, who continued to observe him as said man waved at him. "Hey! Over here!" he then quickly paces over to Haise, who remains quiet on his spot merely observing the man with a blank expression. "Oh man, I can't believe I was three minutes late. Sorry about that, hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"It's all right. Don't worry about it." he simply replied.

The older man nodded. "That's good. Well, come along now. It's about time we get going." Haise followed his uncle out of the airport. "I'm sure you know this already, but I'm your dad's cousin from his side of our family. Gen Tagayashi, your uncle…nice too meet you."

"Haise Igarashi, likewise…" the young man replied in monotone.

Gen nodded as they made their way over to his car. "Well then, Haise, we better get a move on before that annoying natural disaster gives me hell to pay…" the irritation in his uncle's tone didn't go unnoticed.

Haise remained silent not asking about what he meant. It was none of his business.

L

Gen drove through the streets as he stole a glance from Haise who was looking out the window. The atmosphere inside the car was still the same, however it held no tension what-so-ever and that was starting to bother him a little. Man, he hadn't anticipated this since he heard about the kid coming to stay with him.

Awkwardly scratching the back of his head, he was trying to think of a topic to talk about with his nephew. _"Geez, I knew this would be a little weird at first since I haven't visited them in quite a while…but man, hearing that the kid was in a bad situation was a last minute thing on my part. Oh well, he's family and I have to do everything I can to be a parental figure of somewhat."_ Gen thought, spotting their destination as he grins at his nephew. "Ah ha, we're here!"

Haise looks up ahead to see the town his parents would tell him about.

"Welcome to…"

"…Tenbi..." he cut him off already knowing the name.

"Oh?" Gen seemed to be amused that his nephew knew the name already, yet slightly annoyed since he interrupted him. "So I take it your parents have told you about Tenbi already, huh? Well whatever they told you, I'm sure it's one hundred percent accurate."

"This place is recognized, or considered to be its own nation because of the extraordinary powers and abilities everyone here seems to have. From what my parents told me, Tenbi is actually a pretty normal place to live despite all of the weird activity and stunts that seem to happen from time to time…" Haise told him making the older man laugh.

"Wow, I can't believe they actually told you all that! Well I guess I can't argue with the truth now, can I? Tenbi does have its own fair share of criminal activity, weirdness, and some other stuff that can hardly be explained. And you're sitting next to one of them!" Gen laughed while Haise remained stone-faced.

"I assume most of those "weird activities" are caused by the people who share the same abilities, just playing some kind of prank or it could something else entirely." Haise already knew this. Though for a town that was considered to be its own nation it seems pretty nice so far, however there are bound to be some type of explosion soon that's waiting to go off.

"Yup, and those abilities are called-" Haise interrupted him.

"Element, right…?" Gen slightly frowned. Well, he shouldn't be too upset that his cousin and in-law had told Haise almost everything about Tenbi. Though that side of the family didn't have any Element in them like he did, they still have the right to know how things work here.

"By the way...I heard I'm going to a school called Tenbi Academy right?"

"Yeah, we're on our way over there right now. Just so we can get you registered and stuff." Gen told him.

"I see." Haise continued to stare up at the sky, not paying any mind to his uncle at all or even looking at him.

L

Gen and Haise arrived at Tenbi Academy, the school where element users attend and are taught to use their abilities. It was a nice school from what he can tell so far from the outside, and seems to have friendly vibe around it as well. Also that mountain from earlier when he entered this town seemed to be relatively close to the school, probably about a five mile walk or so. His parents haven't told him a thing about this mountain aside that it was just here. Oh well, it didn't seem to matter.

"Okay, we're finally here." Gen smirked, parking the car in the parking lot. They got out of the car and their made way inside the school.

Haise looked around the hallways seeing nobody inside the school. Oh right, the year hasn't started yet. Well that's what you get for coming to another country for school, only to find out that it hasn't started yet and the track of time might be kicking in already. All he can do now is adapt.

The two made their way over to the principal's office, where Haise would start filling out some paper work so he can enroll here. A light tap on his shoulder caught his attention as he turned to look at Gen, who wanted to tell him something. Instead of just saying it out loud he pulled the young man close to him and whispered.

"Just to let you know, the principal here is someone who I've been friends with for quite a long time now as an old "acquaintance" of mine. You see she's not the most responsible person a live, or can even act her age."

"So…you're into younger girls?" Haise plainly asked with a straight face.

"Wha-Wha...!? No, it's just that-!" A door flung open, hitting Gen from behind causing him to fall on the ground.

"Alright, time to get on home!" cheered a beautiful woman with violent hair, brown eyes, and wore an orange jumpsuit with white lines running down the sides. She was about to walk out of her office, until she noticed Haise blankly staring at her as she blinked in confusion wondering who he is. "Umm…? May I help you?" Haise responded by pointing to the ground as the woman looked down to see Gen, who was unconscious with swirls in his eyes.

She whistled at this. "Whoa…hey Gen, you alive?" lightly kicking the unconscious form of his uncle's body, Haise sweat dropped at this wondering if this woman really was the principal here. Or maybe the assistant.

"My name is…" he was cut off.

"Haise Igarashi, right? Gen's nephew." she placed out a hand which he accepted as they shook. "Nice to meet you, I'm Minori Rokujo, the principal at Tenbi Academy."

"Likewise." he nodded then glanced down at this uncle, who was starting to regain consciousness. "…What should we do about my uncle?"

"Ah, just let him lounge around on the ground a little. It'll do him some good once in a while." Minori offhandedly waved. She stepped to the side allowing him entrance to her office. "Anyway, please come on in."

Haise briefly looked down at his uncle and shrugged. _"I'll just let him be…"_ And with that he walked inside her office.

Minori closed the door behind him and locked it so the Maken Blacksmith won't interrupt them. "Feel free to take a seat." she smiled at the young man who took a seat one of the couches that was here. "Alright then thanks to Gen out there; I already received some of your personal records and medical info as well, but it does seem a little outdated so you'll need to partake in the checkups for when the school year starts."

Haise nodded.

"Well other than that, you check out okay. However I'm still a little concerned, though. According to _oji-san_ out there, I heard that you don't have any Element on the other side of your guys' family, is that true?" Gen had told her that his cousin wasn't born with Element in his system, and some of their other family members are not born with it either for some unknown reason. But they manage just fine from what he tells her.

Again he nodded.

"Not much of a talker, huh?" she awkwardly chuckled. She knew that he wouldn't want to talk about the reason why he's here, since Gen had already told her ahead of time. "Well in any case, I won't ask about your family life or as to the reasons why you're here."

" _Because you would already know, wouldn't you?"_ Haise stared out the window letting a sigh escape his lips. "Don't I have paper work to sign?" changing topic to the main reason why he's here seems like the fastest way to get out of this room.

"Huh? Oh yeah that's right, the paper work. Hold I'll get them, they should be around here somewhere." Bending over her desk to find his paperwork inside the drawer, Haise sweated dropped wondering why she didn't simply walk over to the other side and do it that way.

Both of them heard the knob trying to open as a knock came soon afterwards. At first they thought it was Gen trying to barge inside the room, to give the violet haired woman a piece of his mind, but it turned out to be someone else as they heard a feminine voice.

"Ma'am…? Why is the door locked?"

"Sorry about that, just gimme a sec and I'll open the door for you." Finding the papers and putting them on her desk, Minori walked over to the door and opened it.

There, standing by the entrance, was a blonde haired girl who seemed to be a little older than Haise. Her hair is long, tied up in a sharp ponytail that slightly spikes, a braid tied around from behind, has purple eyes, wore a pair of red trimmed glasses; wore a pair of jean shorts and a blouse shirt.

"How goes the preparations, Furan?" Minori asked.

"It is going quite well, in fact, we should be done by tonight give or take." Furan said.

Minori nodded. "I see. So everything will be done by the time our new transfer students arrive for the opening ceremony, then."

"Yes." Furan nodded and then noticed Haise in the room. "Who is this?" she looked at him in a somewhat suspicious manner while pushing up her glasses.

"Oh well this is-"Gen had cut her off after walking inside the room.

"He's my nephew, Haise Igarashi."

"Nice to meet you." he greeted her with a nod.

"Likewise." the president of Maken-Ki greeted back.

"What the hell Minori! Couldn't you have just helped me off the ground, and apologize like decent person!?" he exclaimed at the principal who rubbed her ears, pretending not to hear him at all.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I seemed to have had something in my ear." At this the orange haired man had only gotten angrier.

"Don't play dumb with me, dammit!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" Haise interrupted them as he handed Minori the papers he had just finished signing.

"Finished." he said.

"Whoa that was fast!" Gen was shocked to see that his nephew had just finished signing three pages of paper in seconds.

"Yeah…" looking through the papers just to make sure that he didn't skip anything, Minori saw his signatures in every print and nodded at him. "That makes it official now. You are now a second year student a Tenbi Academy starting Monday."

"Second year…? Wait, are you saying that he isn't a first year like all of the guys who are coming here, along with the majority of female students too?" Furan surprisingly asked. All of the guys were fist year students, aren't they?

"Nope, we're dead serious." Gen told her.

"I'm sixteen years old, so that means I'll be in sophomore year. If you don't believe me, you can always check my flies. It's right over there." he jabbed a thumb back over to Minori's desk that has his files on it.

"…I-I see. Well then, Haise, as your senior and member of the Security Comity; I would like to be the first to welcome you into the Tenbi Academy." Furan said.

"Thank you." Haise lightly bowed his head to her.

"Well now, I should be taking off. There are still some things that need to be done for when everyone arrives at the ceremony. So if you'll please excuse me." Furan then walked out the door.

"Looks like I'll be here for a little longer. I need to find some second year classes that are still available and are willing to take in a guy." Minori said to herself before looking at Haise. "You're a lucky guy!"

Haise blinked at her in confusion as he merely accepted whatever it is she was getting at.

Gen sighed, scratching the back of his head before looking at his nephew who glanced back at him with his indifferent façade. "Listen, I still have some things here that I gotta take care of myself. Just go ahead and explore around the school for a bit. Familiarize yourself, that way you can help some of the freshmans for when they get here on Monday. You know, just to get ahead of the game. Afterwards wait by the car. I should be done by then."

"Okay, then…" Haise walked out of the room and gently closed the door.

"Now with that taken care of..." the principal collected Haise's files. "I should go do some work myself before going home and sleep for the day!" Minori was about to walk out the door until Gen pressed his forehead against hers in a harsh matter.

"Hold on for just a damn second. We still need to talk about how much of rude person you are, for not apologizing and not helping me off the ground." Gen said in a low growl.

"O-Oh…Is that so?" Minori pushed back as sparks flew off between the two.

* * *

Haise simply stood out in the hallways as he heard arguing, stuff breaking, and even some hitting from inside Minori's office. He knew right from the gecko that this would happen between the two. Hard to imagine that the principal is such an easy going person and can easily get into things like this. Same goes for his uncle as well.

" _I'll just leave them be."_ Haise walked deep into the hallways starting to explore the first floor.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Haise was out in the parking lot waiting by the car and for his uncle to come out of the school. It was pretty big place that he actually got lost a few times before finding his way around again. So he decided to call it a day and figured he'll get plenty of chances to know his way around once he starts coming here. Right now, he was currently playing a game on his phone waiting for his uncle to be finished with his argument with the principal.

" _I wonder if they're done yet?"_ he wondered in thought sighing in slight irritation. Should he just barge in there and drag his uncle out of the principal's office? Before he can make up his mind, a slight tinge of pain suddenly coursed through his head as he grunted. Bending his knees slightly feeling some kind of heavy pressure weighed upon him; Haise held both sides of his head as he started to hear a vice.

" _Tho…ands…sha…eate…ons…f…ties…."_

There was some kind of voice talking to him inside his head. For the life of him, he couldn't recall whose voice this is or who it belongs to. But he does know that he has heard it somewhere before, but can't figure out where. Then the voice began to speak again and he placed a hand on the car for support, starting to lose balance in his legs.

"… _nd…I…ll..id..y…n…s…est…_

Again the voice was still muffled and he couldn't understand what it was trying to say to him. After saying its last piece, the paining sensation in Haise's head suddenly left as if it was never there in the first place. Gray eyes met the ground as he had his head down, taking a glance at his hands that were still on the car for support. Carefully straightening himself out, he looked down at his hands and flexed them to get a feel for his own psyche through body movement. Silently counting his fingers to ten, he sighed in relief knowing that he wasn't asleep. If someone were to have more than ten fingers, it would signify that person is dreaming. At least that was what he learned from his old school. Lucky he remembered that little fact.

"Hey!" the cry of his uncle broke him out of thought as he gained his usual composure back. Gen quickly made his way over to Haise, looking at him from head to toe. "Are you okay? I just saw you acting weird a little while ago."

"Oh, um…" Haise turned away from him, placing a hand against his head, thinking about what that voice was just now. "…it's nothing, I'm probably a little exhausted from my long flight over here and looking around the school." he lied. Truth be told, he was actually fine even through his travels and was feeling quite alright…for now at least.

"I see. Yeah that's probably why." Gen nodded, believing that to be the case. After all, his nephew did take a long trip over here, met Minori, and ventured off into the school somewhere. "Here, I'll open the car door for ya." Taking his keys out and opening the door, Haise stepped inside the car sitting in his seat as Gen closed the door before entering the driver's seat. "Alright then, let's go."

As the car started to move and drive off onto the road, Haise kept looking up at the sky watching the sunset along with that big mountain. For some reason it was kind of amusing to watch, yet there was something about it that just made him feel a little edgy. So he shrugged it off thinking it was all in his head, and that maybe he was really tired after all. And besides that…it's a pretty big mountain.

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Gen announced as Haise walked inside the man's home, gently putting his bag down as he examined it. It was fairly small, possible for a small sized family to live in. Both the kitchen and living room were relatively close to each other, there was a small hallway with four doors, a staircase that obviously lead to the second floor of the house, and for some odd reason there was a metal box on the table. Overall it seemed alright. Not too big, not small, but just about right.

"Well, I know it isn't much…But it's still home alright." Gen smiled as he walked over to the fridge, opened it and pulled out a can of beer.

"Yeah…" he nodded. He simply watched his uncle drinking the can of beer and noticed the lump on the back of his head. At this he blinked at him knowing the whole story of what went on inside the principal's office…well, it was obvious due to that arguing and hitting noises. _"Best I leave it alone."_ Before he could venture off and find his new room, he figured he could ask what Gen does. "What do you?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean my job right? Well, I work as the school's tech man and…I'm one of hell of a Maken Blacksmith!" At the last part he basically boasted, thus flattering himself. "You can say I'm one heck of a genius!

"Oh, okay…" with a little lack of interest in his tone which didn't unnoticed by his uncle, who seemed to have slightly frowned at him; Haise decided to walk into the halls and find the room he'll be staying in.

"Hey, wait… Aren't you going to ask what a Maken is? Or did your folks already you that, too?" asked Gen, hoping he can make some sort of conversation with his nephew.

"No, they didn't tell me anything. I asked them not to share that information with me, since I'm not interested in that lifestyle. Plus, it doesn't involve me in any way. In short, I'm not really interested in this sort of thing or ability users for that matter." Finding a room that seemed suitable for him, he stepped inside and closed the door leaving the older man hanging as he sighed.

* * *

Later on that night, he was merely laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Not even here for twenty four hours yet and he's already thinking dark thoughts amongst this place. He was stuck in a town full of people, who can do things that can be categorized as monstrous and supernatural, maybe even god-like if one of these people were powerful enough to destroy the whole earth in some kind of foul sweep.

And when he goes to that school on Monday he's going to feel like the odd one out of all of them, literally since he doesn't have that kind of power. If someone were to mess with him, then that seems about it for his life and death will be right around the corner. Honestly, that seems to be like the only way out of here.

" _What the hell were my folks thinking? I don't have any special power. Why am I even here in the first place?"_ Slowly closing his eyes, Haise wished that when he woke up this would all be some kind of weird dream.

* * *

Haise awoke the next morning and examined the room he was in. At first he was baffled about his whereabouts, until he realized that he was in Japan living with his uncle in the town of Tenbi, a town that's recognized as its own nation due to the people having powers and whatnot. To him, this place seems really weird.

Getting out of bed walking over to the drawer to pick out his new set of clothes, he thought it would be good for him to go outside and explore this town a little. Soon he changed into a long white sleeved shirt, black jacket with a white fur turf around the neck, black pants, black gloves, and pair of boots. Just like his last attire he seemed to be well bundled up in this one, too.

Stepping out of his room and walking over to the living room he noticed that his uncle was watching TV and noticed him about to leave the house. "You heading out?" he asked and noticed his attire. "Uh…? Why are you dressed like that? I mean, I know you were bundled up yesterday but winter is still a long ways away…"

"This is how I like to dress." Hand was already on the door knob and twisted it, opening the door as he stepped out of the house. "I'll be back later then." Gen was about to ask him what 'later' meant, but his nephew had already shut the door and went outside.

"Oh man." he sighed. "I'm already off to a bad start as a responsible role model, aren't I?" Seeing that there was really nothing he could do at the moment, he stepped back inside the house and went on about his day. He was sure that his nephew was going to be alright. Besides he's still new in town, after all.

* * *

Haise was a little eerie about this town at first, but it seems that everything is normal after all. Sure there were hardly any people around due to the fact most of them are ability users, and the non-users who are classified as "normal people" to their eyes live in other places in this country. The quiet and peacefulness was welcomed anytime in his book, but he has the feeling once he starts school tomorrow that might change. Whether this feeling is a warning or something else entirely he'll just have to wait and see.

" _And I will be your guide from this day forth, for the harsh destiny that awaits you."_

The words from the old man known as Igor ring in his head. What does he mean by "the harsh destiny that awaits you"? Was that some kind of riddle or prediction of some sort? No, that can't be it. It had to have been some kind of dream created by his own consciousness. That was until…

" _And like the master here, I will also be assisting you throughout your journey as well."_

Words of the woman named Ilar echo through his head as well. And now a "journey" is brought up as well. What kind of journey or adventure would he even need to go on in the first place? It's already an adventure exploring through this town filled with people that can crush him to a pancake.

Some time had passed and now it was getting close to night. The sun was setting at a rapid rate and Haise was lost due to still learning his way around Tenbi. He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time to see that it was ten o' clock and that there was hardly anyone around now.

" _I wonder if I can use my Map App to see if I can get back to uncle's place."_ When he was about to try out his app, a pool of black liquid suddenly appeared on the ground making him stare at it. It hadn't been there from what he can recall. And certainly there is no black liquid that's been invited by science yet, or if they can even think of something of the sort.

Haise watched as a bubble started to float out of the water, then formed around in a bigger one until the black liquid turned a ball that has black and red lines. Stepped back from the sudden ball, it turned to face him as a blue mask was revealed in front of him.

At first he thought it was nothing until more of them had shown up from the walls, ground, and even the rooftops from above as they all had blue masks only to reveal their large red lips and long pink tongues. That was Haise's cue to run away as a chase stared to commence.

* * *

" _Dammit! Just what the hell are these things? Is it something related to this town?"_ Those were his first thoughts as he wondered if those creatures are something that happens often in this town, but then stopped to think that it was stupid that monsters like them can even exist in this town; even for people who have the power to crush almost anything in the palm of their hand.

The creatures were starting to catch up to him, but still he continued to run regardless if he didn't have the energy or stamina to keep up this charade for very much longer. That may end up being his downfall if he doesn't survive this, or perhaps it's a message saying he should work on his cardio a bit more. Either way he needs to keep running and stay alive.

Soon he found himself he found himself being surrounded by these things as they were slowly approaching him. Haise backed away from the ones that were nearest to him, but he knew he'd only delay the inevitable as they were getting closer. _"So this is how I'm going to die, huh? Well at least I had somewhat of a good run. Too bad I won't-!"_

Just as when he was about to state out his final thoughts, that paining sensation came back into his head.

 _ **Those hands…shalt create Eons of Possibilities…**_

It was that voice again. But this time, instead of some muffles he could hear it clearly now. And judging by the sound of it, there was no mistaking that this is a man's voice speaking to him.

 _ **Born from thy mind, I shall aid thee in his quest!**_

 _ **I am Thou…and Thou Art I!**_

 _ **Now the time has come…To Summon Me!**_

Haise felt something coursing through his body as he suddenly started to react on his own, without him personally telling his own body movements what to do. For the life of him, he had no idea what he was doing yet…he knew _exactly_ what to do! He stuck out his right hand as blue flames enveloped his body, from beneath his feet his own shadow had suddenly gotten bigger taking on a new humanoid form, and hovered over him. Its blue eyes glared daggers at the creatures causing them to step back in fear.

"Per…" The shadow that hovered over him started to manifest into a new form. "So…" Its hand came swinging down, slapping away every nearby creature that was in a certain distance in Haise's space. "Na…!" As soon he finished saying the word 'Persona' the shadow that hovered over him roared as its figure came to be known.

It was a male just as Haise suspected. He stood around nine or ten feet tall from what Haise had to guess, because his feet never met the ground as he just floated over him. He wore a silver mask with black markings, horns on the sides of his head, has fierce blue eyes that literally put fear into people at first glance; staring into one's very own soul, and has long silver spiked hair that was about shoulder length. He wore a brown sleeveless turtleneck sweater with a black coat over it that has silver shoulder pads, silver lines running down the arms, silver edges, and silver buckles. On his shoulders he wore a brown cape with black edges and a silver cross, brown fingerless plated gloves with metal finger tips, and gold wrist bands. A brown belt with a silver buckle was on his waist along with a black sheathed sword, black pants, brown boots, and gold ankle wrist band.

 **I am Thou…and Thou art I!**

 **From the Sea of Thy Soul I come!**

 **With these hands, I have forged through Eons of Creations!**

 **I am the Ultimate Blacksmith and Creator of the Skies, Ilmarinen...!**

Ilmarinen charged towards the creatures, unsheathing his sword as he sliced through them one by one. He raised up his hand as a bolt of lightning came striking down at the creatures, exploding in the process causing Haise to look at awe. The sky God swung a fist at one of the creatures that attempted to attack from behind, knocking it away from him as it crashed into the other ones, as he casted another lighting spell to finish them off. Then one horde of them tried going at him all at once for a direct approach, but Ilmarinen simply thrusted his weapon forward, blade meeting with their forms as he slammed them down on the ground. After that was done there was none of them left.

Haise stared up at the Finnish Mytholofical Sky God as their eyes met. They remained silent until Ilmarinen vanished in a blue light. At that moment, Haise felt the Persona simply re-entering his mind continuing to feel his presence.

Everything had been silent until his phone rang from his pocket. Haise pulled it out and saw that it was his uncle calling him, probably worried about since it's late and all. Especially with this being a school night because his first day is tomorrow.

With a sigh he quietly left the area going back to his uncle's place.

* * *

"I'm back." Haise announced, walking through the door before closing it behind him.

Gen got up from the couch and walked over to him making sure that he was okay, and that he didn't' have any injuries. Fortunately there were none. That was a relief. If his cousin found out about him getting hurt, then he'd be in a pickle. "Well you're not hurt." he said.

"Sorry I'm back so late." Haise said.

"No worries. I can understand you getting lost in a place that you just moved into. I should be the one apologizing I didn't even give you a map or anything that would help you out." Gen sighed, scratching the back of his head as he looked at the time. "Anyway, it's already late so I say we get some sleep, since we have a big day tomorrow at the school."

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Well, night…" Gen walked to his room and shut the door.

Haise did the same afterwards.

* * *

Haise layed on his bed, dressed in his sleeping attire as he stared up at the ceiling. He then looked at his hand before forming it into a fist. _"So…is this the reason why I was sent here, because I was able to do that?"_ The events from earlier had never left his mind even after it was over.

"Persona, huh…?" he uttered to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Alright everybody, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh and here are the Social Links for some of the characters in the series:**

 **Fool Arcana: Haise Igarashi/ Maken-Ki**

 **Magician Arcana: Takeru Ohyama**

 **Priestess Arcana: ?**

 **Empress Arcana: ?**

 **Emperor Arcana: ?**

 **Hierophant Arcana: ?**

 **Lovers Arcana: ?**

 **Chariot Arcana: Azuki Shinatsu**

 **Justice Arcana: Alilou and Lilou Finnian**

 **Hermit Arcana: ?**

 **Fortune Arcana: ?**

 **Strength Arcana: ?**

 **Hanged Man Arcana: ?**

 **Death Arcana: ?**

 **Temperance Arcana: ?**

 **Devil Arcana: (This one is actually debatable between Yuka Amado, Tomiko Amado, and Martha Minerva. Let's face it, two are scary in their own way and one is massive pervert)**

 **Tower Arcana: Furan Takaki**

 **Star Arcana: Cha Cha Akaza**

 **Moon Arcana: Kodama Himegami**

 **Sun Arcana: ?**

 **Judgment Arcana: Maken-Ki**

 **Aeon Arcana: ?**

 **Jester/Hunger Arcana: ?**

 **Truth be told, I need a little help with this. So can some of you guys please choose which character from the series represents the remaining Arcana, and give a valid reason why? I would really appreciate it.**

 **Later.**


End file.
